Half life an Extorornary Tale V: The Great Batle for Honor and Victory
by Jack Russel
Summary: Bob Smith has to stop the Combine and his evil dark nemmises from rulining the universe but there is more going on here. A time war has started and there is somone from the future who knows about the combine!


Half life an Extorornary Tale V: The Great Batle for Honor and Victory

Athors notes: Sorry I havnt upoaded a story in a very long time my internet was stolen by somone and we had to get it back. So I have it now so I can write my great stories still :)

The subertine was going a full speed down skull trench to get to the bottom to face evil dark nemmises. They where going and going when Akasha made a sintific test on the trench and said that it is not acually Grahams number gogleplex miles deep cuse the trenth is made of optical illusions and not rock or metal or gold or iorn or silver or glass.

They ade to the almost bottom of the ship when they were a atacked by a gainst pirana fish that had big tech the three times the size of skyscrapers and eyes that where big like teh moon and a lanten that helped it sea in the darked.

"This teh bad" said Bob Smith "I'm a gonna eat you all and kill you and desatroya you" the fish said. "Ill try to find its weak spot and than we can kill it with death" Akasha said, "but noed its is a unique liform mybe it is just misunderstood" said frank. "NO KILL IT KILL IT!1!11111q1" Bill roared with anger and drunkeness cuase has the drunk with all the acholol on the submaine.

"I cold engine a Altha wave to dive it off intoo the home of spieces were it migh go home" Fred to all "lets do it said bob" bob thann got a powefull to for Frank to make stuff with. THe worked for awhile to create the Altha wave to ward if the fish while Akasha kept it distracted. They finally made it and used it on the fish and made it go away : We win

They where a going futher when there was a trentch dinnosore that a attacked the ship "DIE PUNY HUMANS DIE" and they forted apice battle for a long timed but then they injured it but not killered "I WILL RETURN BOB SMITH".

They wen futhor and that jus then a nother suburine apared and contacted them "My name is Damiens and I'm from the 1337th cenrty J.R and that's the furture and I've come to warn of the time war tat your evil dark nemmises has started" damiens said to Bob, Frank, Bill, Akasha, Gordon Fleetmen, and Bob. "the future wow" Bob said. Gordon fleet man said "the combine are from another dimension and some are from the future the evil dark nemmises can time travel and use that power to travel thought the dimenonsin" Damiens saids to them all.

"I new it I new it. But how dow we stop him" Gordon Fleetmen said "I will help thought time and help you" Damiens said to Gordon Fleetmen. "Ok will understand!" Bob Smith said,

"BUT I HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE FUTRE Bob Smith" Damiens said to Bob Smith. Than Bob Smith apared in da future and it was all destoyeded and ruined and there was combines all everwere "you sea if you dont stop yourx

y7ut evil dark nemmises and the combies they will win" Damiens said to Bob Smith.

"NOOO NOOO NOOOOOOO!111" Bob Smith yelleded, "I will stop them I must" Bob Smith said again. Then Bob Smith was sent back to the presnet/ past/ future. "I know I must stop them" Bob Smith sayed.

They then arrived at the evil dark nemmises bases and hide out which was on the the bottem of the trentch. The evil army was guarding the base and they had seklingtons and combines and monstars.

"Take the submarine to the base" said Gordon Fleetman with comading pressance and they got their. "Fire torpdeos at teh army" Bob Smith said with brave and they started fighting the amy with epice battle. "Fire laiser boms!" Bob Smith yelleded, "Fire deaf missles" Akasha shouted, "fire lightining bult" Bill yealled "Fire magic misslie" Frank yelled. The fire all and desyastoyed some of the army.

They then whent to the base and entered but there was a big bad monstar demon with ten armys and five eyes and borg hourns and misslie lunchers and laisers and guns "YOU WILL ALE DYE NO IN FIRE PLASMA AND DEAF!" it scremeded whit evil and they forted with epic fight.

Bob SMith was shoting laisers at it, Akasha was firing magic, Bill was hitiing it with his machine gun, frank was using mancine to heel the good guys, Gorden Fleetman was using crowbar and Fred was a building robots the could fight it with weepons. After a long a very hard fight that made I wanna bee that guy and Megaman and Ghost and Goblins and the spiderman game look really easy they injured it with a leafal blow. "Finish IT Bob Smith as you are the chosen one and olny yo can do it" Akasha shouted and Bob Smith brough out the golden Gun from golden eye and shot it in teh hart. "NOO NJOO NOOOOOOO! I CAN NOT DYED I M TWO POWERFULL" it scremed and blew up.

They than stomred the evil dark nemmises main room where there was a huge robot with big weepons. Their was evil dark nemmises two "HA HA HA HA **HA**! Soon I will rule the galaxcy and universe and the multiverse HA HA HA". "Were here to stop you for once and for ALL" Bob Smith said brave like a great hero. "YOu were always a fool Bob Smith" evil dark nemmises saided and got in the Robot.

They forted and even tougher battle for a long time aginast the robot wit explosions and laisers and fire and plamsa. Then the robot blew up but evil dark nemmises used dark power to escape and he was using lasaers and the forted again. After huge fight against evil dark nemmises dark power he hit a guy who was with them with the power and killered him "He was my beast freind" Fred said "Will advenge him" Bob Smith said.

They forrted and Fred and Akasha found away to block the Dark powered and stop it. They delfected at evil dark nemmises and it hit him. Then Bob Smith gut out his knife blade sowrd "Time to dye evil dark nemmises" He siad and did to nija moves in order to give a dramtic axeacution of his evil dark nemmises. BUT JUST THAN Gorden Fleetman said "Bob Smith you evil dark nemmises is escaping to his moon base which is on the moon!1111".

"COWARD" Bob Smith yelleded but it was toolate and he escaped "Will have to stop we now weere he is now it s time for the final battle"

To be countued...


End file.
